Captain And The Lieutenant
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: After Defeating Aizen Ichigo becomes Captain of the new Squad 14 but who will he choose as his lieutenant. Yoruichi is Ichigo's mentor but what he doesn't know is that all her flirting was because she has feelings for her student. Some characters might be abit ooc but i don't care
1. Squad 14

Captain And The Lieutenant Part 1 Squad 14

Summary

After Defeating Aizen Ichigo becomes Captain of the new Squad 14 but who will he choose as his lieutenant. Yoruichi is Ichigo's mentor but what he doesn't know is that all her flirting was because she has feelings for her student.

It's been a few days since Ichigo killed the former Squad 5 Captain Sosuke Aizen he's now in the squad 4's infirmary healing from his wounds he opens his eyes to see Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Renji and Yoruichi in the room he pulls himself into a sitting position. Orihime smiles "How are you Kurosaki-Kun" He looks at everyone then back at Orihime "I'm OK Inoue" Rukia smiles "You had us all worried you idiot" Ichigo groans "Shut up Midget."

Renji grins "I can't believe that ages ago I thought you was a weakling" Ichigo grins "If I remember correctly I still had you beat if it wasn't for Byakuya" Rukia grins "He's got a point Renji" Renji just groans. Uryu nods "So you continue to surprise us Kurosaki" Ichigo grins "Just proving that I'm better then you" Uryu just scoffs. Chad nods "Glad your back with us" Ichigo nods "Thanks Chad."

All this time all Ichigo's comments have been heard by Yoruichi and she's trying not to burst out laughing now she really cares about Ichigo more then anyone knows. She flirts with him all the time not that Ichigo's done anything but moan at her at first she just laughed it off but then it started to hurt as she likes him more then he'd possibly know.

Ichigo looks at Yoruichi "Hey Yoruichi surprised you've not said anything" She smirks "Well I knew you had it in you to survive" He grunts but smirks Yoruichi really is weird but she has a point he knows he's strong" Just then Captain Unohana Retsu walks in "That's enough for now Mr Kurosaki needs his rest" Everyone looks at her she's smiling at them but everyone knows how scary she is even though she smiles it's like she's in your head saying do as I ask or your dead" They all leave saying goodbye before they leave.

Ichigo looks at Captain Unohana "When will I be able to get out of here" She smiles "A few days now I don't want you to overdo it you hear me" Like last time he knows she's threatening him even though she's smiling at him, in a way she's the most scariest person he's ever known. He just nods and lies back down then she leaves he shakes his his "Damn she's a scary lady I wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

A few days later Ichigo's now allowed to leave he steps outside and stretches "Oh it feels to be out wow staying in bed for days totally sux" He hears a laugh behind him "Oh is my poor student feeling better" Ichigo rolls his eyes "What are you doing here" She smiles "Visiting my student well also waiting for him" He turns around "Waiting why" She smiles "Head Captain Yamamoto is calling a meeting to resolve some problem in the squads you know about Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen all being captains and then betraying the soul society."

He nods "I was there when they turned traitor Yoruichi" She smiles "True well The head captain is summoning everyone to announce the new captains" He nods "And why are you telling me I'm only a substitute soul reaper so why are you telling me about it" She smiles "Well The Head captain has asked you and your friends to watch" He scratches his head "Oh OK so when is this happening" She grins "In a few minutes actually" He nods "So what you was waiting for me to be allowed to leave"She smiles "Don't think about that now come on Orihime and the others are all there I came to get you"

He nods "OK lets go" She nods "Follow me" He nods and they Shunpo's away. They arrive at the meeting place. Head Captain smiles as he sees Ichigo "Now were all here lets begin" Everyone watches him as he talks "Now there needs to be some changes for the Captains starting with Squad Five I am Promoting Momo Hinamori to Captain Step forward Momo Hinamori and receive the Captain's Haori" Momo steps forward and receives the Captain's Haori. Izuru Kira becomes a Captain also replacing his former Captain Gin Ichimaru.

Shuhei Hisagi also becomes Captain replacing Kaname Tosen. Other people join the squads as a lot of people died during the war against Sosuke Aizen. Ichigo's bored although he's happy for them he doesn't really know why him and his friends were asked to attend. Yoruichi notices but does nothing. Everyone is ready For the Head Captain to end the festivities but he smiles"And now for the last Surprise I've been thinking of something else and now I will share this with you.

There will now be a new Squad, Squad 14." There's a lot of talking and a lot of shocked people. Ichigo is now interested finally something interesting. Head Captain smiles "Now we have to start with the top".

He smiles "Ichigo Kurosaki step forward" Everyone stares at Ichigo who seems shocked. He steps forward. Head Captain smiles "The first time I heard of you was not good you invaded the soul society in an attempt to rescue Rukia Kuchiki which you ended up doing and in the process ended up speeding up Sosuke Aizen's plans. Then with the help of the former Captain of Squad two Yoruichi Shihoin you achieved Bankai in three days" There's a lot of whispers at that."

"You managed to beat several Captains in the process of rescuing Rukia then with your help you saved both the soul society and your home by killing the traitor Sosuke Aizen. So for that you have all our gratitude. So as to the matter of Squad 14 there is no better choice for Squad 14 Captain then yourself" Ichigo is totally shocked is this a dream he looks to his friends who look just as shocked he turns back to the old man "Head Captain are you serious I'm only a Substitute Soul Reaper."

Yamamoto nods "I understand but I feel your the ideal person for this position" Ichigo nods "I accept then" There's more shocks from everyone there's also some smiling well that's from Kenpachi he smiles "Hey Yachiru what do you think" She smiles "Ichi-Kun deserves it don't you think so Kenny" He nods "The kid deserves it" Head Captain nods "Very well Captain Kurosaki your first job is to get yourself a Lieutenant I will give you time to find one as your still in school your lieutenant will be temporary running your squad."

Ichigo nods he's given his Captain's Haori it actually has no sleeves showing off his muscled arms he smiles he'd never admit to anyone but this has been a dream to become a captain he just never expected it to ever happen though. He steps back and head's to his friends still in shock he receives a few pats on the back he stops next to Orihime, she smiles "I'm so happy for you Kurosaki-Kun" He smiles "Thanks Inoue" Ishida nods "Although I'm not really a fan of the Shinigami you will be a great leader."

Chad nods and gives him at thumbs up "You deserve this Ichigo" Ichigo scratches his head "Thanks guys" Rukia smiles "You deserve this but I'm not saluting you" Renji grins "He's kind of higher in the food chain Rukia good job Ichigo" Ichigo smiles "Thanks guys I'm still in shock" Yoruichi smiles "I'm happy for you my student I have nothing to teach you anymore well not in regards to fighting at least" She gives him a seductive smile and he blushes. Renji grins "So have you a lieutenant in mind" Ichigo shrugs "I never thought about it so I'll have to think on it".

The party now begins and everyone starts drinking of course Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu are taking it slow as there still to young to drink. Renji walks up to Ichigo "Drink Captain" Ichigo takes the cup "What is it" Renji grins "Sake" Ichigo nods and takes a sip it's burning his throat but he keeps drinking. Then Renji goes off he's then approached by someone he never expected Captain of Squad Six Byakuya Kuchiki "Captain Kurosaki" Ichigo nods "Byakuya" Byakuya raises an eyebrow "You deserve this position Ichigo" Ichigo nods then Byakuya passes him a cup of Sake."

Ichigo is surprised he sees Rukia who looks just as shocked as he is They both drink Byakuya nods "Ichigo I'd like to start a fresh" Ichigo nods "You want to be friends" Byakuya nods "There is much I could teach you your an amazing fighter but your Kido is not the best I can help you with that" Ichigo nods "Well thank you Captain.. Byakuya sticks up his hand "Byakuya will do" Ichigo smiles "Very well you can call me Ichigo then" Byakuya nods "Very well Ichigo" He pats him on the shoulder before walking off.

Ichigo looks at Rukia who's shocked she approaches Ichigo "Did I just see that" He nods "You did" She smiles "Good so how you fairing" He smirks "I'm doing OK better then some others I see" Rukia looks over her shoulder and sees both Orihime and Uryu passed out. She looks back at Ichigo "How much did they drink" He smiles "Orihime one cup of Sake I believe and two cups I believe for Uryu" She smiles Chad and Shunsui seem to be getting on" Ichigo nods, "Apparently when we invaded to rescue you Shunsui invited Chad to drink instead of fighting I guess he took him up on his offer finally."

She nods "I see what about you" He smiles "On my sixth cup of sake I believe" She smiles "Wow I thought you'd be a lightweight" He smirks "Glad I proved you wrong Midget" She rolls her eyes "If I wasn't so drunk I'd kick your ass" He chuckles "Do you honestly think you could" She glares at him "Shut up I'm strong" He nods "I know" She nods "Good" She walks off and he smirks then he's approached by Yoruichi she smiles "Hows it hanging student" He smiles "Still trying to get my head around being a captain" She smiles "You earned it" He nods "You know I kind of dreamed of becoming a Captain."

She grins "Well then your dream come true so have you decided who you will be your Lieutenant" He shakes his head "No, Rukia maybe or someone else" He notices that she looks sad "Hey you OK Yoruichi" She smiles "Yea." She walks away he watches her go but he knows she's not happy why would she be sad he sighs then he looks up "Did she want to be my lieutenant" He sighs he gets two cups of Sake then he looks around he sees her walk off he sighs then follows her she's leaning against the wall she still looks sad.

He approaches her "Here" She looks up as he passes her a cup of Sake. She smiles "Thanks" He leans against the wall next to her "What's wrong you seem unhappy" She looks at him "It's nothing" He sighs "It's obviously something so tell me I don't like seeing you unhappy" She looks at him "It's nothing Ichigo" He sighs "Come on why won't you tell me" She sighs "It's not important" He sighs "Fine" He leaves the wall and starts to head back in. She sighs "Ichigo" He looks over his shoulder "What" She sighs "How come you never considered me".

He raises and eyebrow and turns around to face her "Consider you for what" She looks to the ground "To be your Lieutenant" He's shocked "Why, do you want to be I just assumed that you being a former captain that it was ya know beneath you" She shrugs "Ichigo" He looks at her "Yea" She sighs "I'd like to become your Lieutenant" He's shocked "Your serious" She nods "I care about you Ichigo" He looks stunned "You do."

She stops infront of him "Ichigo your so amazing your the strongest person I know your a quick learner you learned Bankai in three days you surpassed my expectations" He nods "So what about all the flirting" She smiles "I like you but you always seemed pissed off don't you think I'm attractive" He's shocked "Of course you are Yoruichi your beautiful" She sighs "So why get so angry when I flirt with you" He sighs "Yoruichi it's just that well I've never been in a relationship before so I guess I freak out when someone flirts Rangiku is just a tease" She smiles "She does that with everyone" He nods "And you" She smiles "I've never met anyone like you before at first it was just harmless flirting but then things changed you protect everyone but care little about yourself that's what I love about you but it also makes me sad".

He sighs "So what you want to be my lieutenant to what keep me safe if that's so then I'll tell you I don't need a babysitter I care about you Yoruichi your a goddess your smart, strong beautiful" She blushes "You think I'm beautiful" He nods "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it" She nods "What about Orihime" He raises his eyebrow "What about Orihime" She sighs "She's in love with you Ichigo" He sighs "I know" It's her time to be shocked "You know" He nods "Yea I overheard her talking with Rukia asking how Rukia felt about me when Rukia said we were just friends Orihime smiled then told her that she's been in love with me for years but I don't feel the same about her but I don't know how to tell her I don't feel the same way."

She nods "I see so what are you going to do" He shrugs "I guess I'll have to tell her" She nods "So what about my question" He looks confused "What question" She smiles "About me being your lieutenant" He nods "You sure" She wraps her arms around his neck he blushes but doesn't push her away he leans forward and rests his head on hers she has her eyes closed as does he she can feel his breath on her lips she'd love him to kiss her so when he actually does she's shocked. He kisses her on the lips and she opens her eyes "Ichigo"

He whispers "Shush OK" She just nods then they kiss again. After kissing for a few minutes they break away more to get there breath's back then anything he smiles "I'd love you to be my lieutenant" She grins "Good we better head back in you are kind of the guest of honour".

They head back to the party when they get in there approached by Rangiku she grins "Saw you to smooching never knew you liked each other well let me rephrase that I knew Yoruichi liked you Ichigo but didn't think you liked her" He shrugs "How are you seriously not wasted right now" She smiles "Who says I ain't well answer the question" He shrugs "Fine I like Yoruichi OK she's also going to be my lieutenant."

Rangiku looks shocked but only for a second she smiles and walks off Ichigo and Yoruichi looks at each other. Rangiku smiles "Hey everyone I have some news" Ichigo looks at Yoruichi then at Orihime who's waking up then he glares at Rangiku "If she says anything about us kissing she's dead" Yoruichi nods "I'll help you" Rangiku smiles "I've just heard from Captain Kurosaki-Kun about who his lieutenant will be" Everyone looks at them including Orihime. Rangiku smiles "Lady Yoruichi will be his lieutenant came out of Ichigo's mouth himself."

Rangiku smiles "There is some other news.. Before she can say anything more she collapses drunk. Ichigo sighs in relief. Some captains and lieutenant's approach him to congratulate him as does Orihime, Chad and Uryu. When it's all settled down he smiles "Orihime can I have a word with you in private" She nods "Of course Kurosaki-Kun" Ichigo looks at Yoruichi before he leaves followed by Orihime. They stop where he kissed Yoruichi earlier.

He sighs "There is no easy way to tell you this and maybe I should wait until your sober" She sighs "Your in love with Yoruichi" He looks shocked "What" She sighs "Am I wrong" He sighs and scratches his head "I'm not in love with her I care about her greatly she's helped me out so much I guess I do have feelings for her and she has feelings for me" She sighs "You know I've been in love with you for years" He nods "I only found out yesterday when I overheard you talking with Rukia and I'm sorry Orihime.

I care about you a great deal your one of my best friends I'd do anything to protect you well I did didn't I but I don't have romantic feelings for you I'm sorry" She nods "Although I'm really sad I understand" Ichigo sighs "Inoue you will find someone for you your a beautiful girl your smart and caring and a great friend I'm sure you will meet someone just right for you well as long as it's not Uryu" She smiles "Well I just saw him and Nemu snogging so I doubt that" He smiles "Wow" Yoruichi comes out "You OK Orihime" Orihime smiles "I'm OK Yoruichi take care of each other OK".

Yoruichi is shocked "Your not mad" She smiles "A part of me is sad that I didn't make my move years ago but also a part of me saw the way that you protect each other and work together and when I saw you standing next to each other and so close I knew as long as you two are happy then I'm happy for you" Ichigo smiles "Thanx Inoue" She smiles "Keep each other safe" She walks past Ichigo and Yoruichi. Yoruichi looks at Ichigo "Care to explain what just happened."

He shrugs "I don't really know I guess she gave us her blessings it's sad to see her sad though" Yoruichi nods "I agree I guess we will have to set her up with someone how about Uryu" Ichigo grunts "He seems to be snogging Nemu" Yoruichi smiles "Really" Ichigo nods "Inoue told me" She nods "What about Chad" He smiles "I don't know anything's possible.

They head back inside and when they do there shocked to see that Orihime is actually kissing Shuhei Hisagi there both shocked when they notice there both enjoying it. Rukia sees this then sees Ichigo next to Yoruichi she's confused after what she told her yesterday.

Yoruichi smiles "There showing us up" Ichigo looks at her "What" She smiles "We have to outdo them" Ichigo looks at her "What" She smiles "Kiss me" He looks shocked "What why" She smiles "Because I enjoyed the kiss before and I want to feel your lips on mine" Ichigo looks around a few people are staring at them it appears they heard her he whispers to her "Your so mean Yoruichi."

She grins and steps forward and kisses him he blushes but then kisses her back. Rukia is kind of freaking out looking from Orihime to Ichigo then back wondering what the hell is going on. Rangiku smiles "There at it again yay" Renji looks at her "Again when did they kiss before" She grins "Outside a few minutes before I told everyone about her being his lieutenant".


	2. Love And Turmoil

Captain And The Lieutenant Part 2 Love And Turmoil

After the party everyone sets off for home well the ones that haven't passed out already. Ichigo after kissing Yoruichi he set off back to his room not in his Squad's barracks it's still in the process of being done up for the squad so he's been invited to stay at the Kuchiki manor. He stumbles into his room it was kind of a shock to see Orihime already kissing someone else he just hopes that she's happy and doesn't regret what she did.

He stumbles into his room he yawns wow he's surprised he was able to get home in one piece Chad and Kyoraku never left the party as they were both passed out the same with Uryu and Nemu the last time he saw them Nemu was asleep in Uryu's arms Orihime had disappeared before he left. He takes off his captains Haori as he's pulling off his robes he feels to arms wrap around his chest he hears a purr in his ear "Oh I've wanted to touch this for years" He yawns "Yoruichi what are you doing here."

She smiles "Had to make sure my captain arrived home safely" He yawns "Well you've seen I have made it I'm tired" She smiles "Well then you should sleep my captain".

He turns around "Well you better go then" He then notices her attire she's wearing a nice black silky nightgown she looks amazing and beautiful as hell then it clicks in his head "Wait what are you even doing in here and dressed like that" She grins "Why going to bed" He looks at her "But this is my room don't you have one" She nods "Oh I do but it's so far away and like you I'm kind of drunk."

He gulps "Wait what are you saying" To answer his question she steps away from him and pulls the covers to the side and slides under the covers. He looks at her "What are you doing" She grins at him "Going to bed why don't you join me" He looks at her shocked "You take the bed I'll take the floor" He turns away but before he can leave Yoruichi grabs his arm he looks over his shoulder "What are you doing" To answer his question she pulls him to the bed and literally pulls him into the bed and puts the covers over him he looks at her "Yoruichi."

She silences him with a finger on her lips "Sleep he looks at her but he's to tired to argue and to drunk "Fine" He lies down and she crawls up to him and wraps her arms around his waist he blushes but doesn't do anything he falls asleep with Yoruichi resting her head on his shoulder. Within moments she's asleep also with a big smiles on her face no less oh how she's thought about doing just this.

They both wake up about the same time he realises someone's leaning on him so he looks over and sees Yoruichi she smiles at him "Morning Captain" He groans "Oh my head" She smiles "You shouldn't drink so much" He smirks "I kind of had to it was either fight Zaraki or beat him by out drinking him" She nods "You know Rangiku was also involved you beat her also" He nods "I see" He sits up and she sits up and drapes her arms over his shoulders and rests her chin on his shoulder "Hows your head is this the first time you've drank."

He nods "Well I've had odd drinks but yea first time I've bee drunk how the hell can Rangiku do it on a regular basis" She smiles "She's an odd person" He nods he stands up and stretches she stands up and wraps her arms around him and bites his lower earlobe "You need a good breakfast" He nods "Yea maybe" He turns around "Hey wait where are your clothes" She grins "In my room"He look shocked "Wait but you said." She grins "I wanted to cuddle up with you OK" He yawns "I actually slept quite well"

She grins "Me to your such a comfy pillow" He grunts he picks up his clothes and puts it on but he feels her hand on his chest touching his chest he grunts "Yoruichi" She blows into his ears then Shunpo's away.

He sighs then continues to get dressed as he leaves his room he bumps into someone he looks up and sees Rukia she groans "Damn Ichigo what the hell" She looks up "You look like crap" He grunts "So do you" She grunts "You look happy" He smirks "Had an uninvited quest last night" She grins "Yoruichi" He nods "I need something to eat" She nods "I was coming to invite you to breakfast" He nods "Lead the way" She nods "So did you see Orihime and Hisagi that was a shock."

He nods "I know" She nods "She told me she loved you she asked how I felt about you" He yawns "You what do you mean" She shrugs "She asked if I had feelings for you I said no you like a brother to me that is all" He nods "I see you see me as a brother aye" She nods "Yea so what about you and Orihime" He sighs "She's a close friend that is all she's one of my best friends it's sad that she loved me but I couldn't lie to her" She nods "I see so do you think she kissed Hisagi to spite you" He shrugs "I don't think she's that type of person"

She nods "still it was a shock" He nods "I know" She smirks "So you and Yoruichi guess she finally made a move" He looks at her "You knew" She smiles "I suspected you two have always been close" He just yawns and nods and they head off to have breakfast.

For the rest of the day Ichigo decides to walks off his hangover he walks around luckily nobody really interrupts him as it seems everyone is just as hungover as him. He groans "How does Rangiku do it" He then feels arms wrap around him "With a lot of practice" He grunts "Speak of the devil" She grunts "I don't look that bad" He turns around "I beg to differ" She grins "So did you have any surprise guests last night" He turns around "How did you know" She grins "I didn't you just told me so was it The Goddess Of Shunpo Yoruichi."

He rolls his eyes she grins "I take by your facial expressions I say yes" He sighs "So what if she did show up what business is it of yours" She grins "Why so serious Ichigo-Kun your so tense do you want a massage" He shrugs her off "Stop it Rangiku" She grins "Oh I see you only was the tanned goddess to touch you is that it" He rolls his eyes and Shunpo's away leaving her laughing at him "He's so funny to tease" When he finally stops he's in the middle of nowhere he looks around then he remembers where he is he's at the secret Training Facility where Yoruichi trained him to learn Bankai.

He enters the training facility he grunts "Does this always happen when you drink if so I never want to drink again" He hears chuckling from behind him and turns around and sees her she grins and Shunpo's into his arms "I'm glad you found your way here" He smirks "I s this where you were staying" She smirks "Nah but I had people bugging me about you so I came here to get away I see you had the same idea" He shrugs. She smiles "Your so tense."

She takes his hand and leads her away she smiles after a few minutes they arrive at the hot springs she smiles and starts to help his out of his clothes and he lets her. She leads him into the hot springs and she stops behind him and starts giving him a massage he grunts "Damn that's good" She grins she can't believe she's actually doing this right now. She starts touching his muscled arms she can feel the scars of his body after his many battles it makes her sad to see them but she's also so proud of him.

She smiles then leans down and starts planting kisses on his neck at first he doesn't know what's happening then he realises what's happening but he doesn't do anything. It feels so good as well as kissing him she's also brushing her hands down his chest. He groans this feels so good. He feels her breasts against his back. He turns around so he's facing her he smiles "Your so beautiful" He leans forward and kisses her she then wraps her arms around his neck. He smiles "I'd never thought much about love or romance I'm only18 well maybe a normal guy would have done it but I'm not normal am I" She smiles "Is there a point to this."

He smirks "When I first saw you the real you I was surprised your so beautiful" She looks confused "But your freaked out" He smirks "Well you kind of surprised me first I find out your a talking cat with a male voice then I find out your a female how do you expect me to react besides I didn't fully cover my face" She grins "I see so did you see anything you liked" He smirks "I guess you could say I saw true beauty" She grins "Pervert" He grins "Takes one to know one" She grins "Oh really so I'm a pervert now am I" He smirks "Well you did keep turning up naked" She grins "OK OK you have a point".

He grins "Now it's payback time" She smirks "Oh" He kisses her on the lips but with his hands he at first traces his hands down her back then slowly moves down to her arse he cups them both and smiles "Very nice" She grins then she jumps into his lap she grabs his cock "Very nice I see your happy to see me" She feels his cock brush against her womanhood she smiles then takes his cock and sticks it inside her he looks up then she starts grinding against him and they start going at it. She groans "This feels so good keep going."

He nods and they keep going. She grabs his face and kisses him she smiles "I thought you were a virgin" He grins "I am but being friends with Keigo you pick up a few things" She nods "I see wait" He kisses her "Porno's Yoruichi" She nods "Well good" He smirks "Did you think I meant something else" She shrugs "It doesn't matter anymore" They keep thrusting harder and harder this is new for him but what a women to end his virginity with The Goddess Of Flash the most beautiful women he's ever seen.

After a few minutes he feels it coming they stop kissing and he kisses her on the neck "I'm almost done Yoruichi" She nods "Me to lets do it together" A few seconds later they both climax and there both breathing heavily. After a few seconds she grins "Oh Ichigo that was amazing thank you" He grins "I should be thanking you".

She grins "You did" They both chuckle. She wraps her legs around him and he carries her out of the hot springs he lies down and she's still on top of him. They hear chuckling they look up and see Rangiku "Wow Ichigo your a real sexy beast didn't know you had it in you" Yoruichi grins "This is only the beginning wait what are you doing here" Rangiku shrugs "Following Ichigo-Kun."

Ichigo looks at her "Why" She smiles "Nothing better to do besides after your show at the party I was wondering when you was going to have sex no longer a virgin anymore the Goddess of Flash strikes again aye Yoruichi" Yoruichi just smirks "I should have done this long ago but now was as good a time as any" Rangiku nods "Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone but I have to say nice body Ichigo-Kun and nice cock."

She chuckles as she Shunpo's away" Yoruichi grins "She's right on both parts" He nods "All for you nobody else" She grins "Oh lucky me" She stands up and Shunpo's away but she's only gone a few seconds then she returns with a blanket she lays it on the floor and he moves onto it then she lies on top of him again and wraps it around them and they fall asleep again.

They both wake up several hours later she's still naked on top of him she smiles "Hey Captain" He flips her so he's on top "Hey Lieutenant" She brings his head down and they kiss. They remain kissing until they break for air then he lies to the side of her he looks at her and she looks at him he smiles she is so beautiful, well he's always known that ever since the first time he saw her naked maybe deep down that was when he started to see her in a new way.

Of course nothing happened for years it's kind of a shock to him that two people loved him for so long and he never suspected maybe he really was dense it would kind of explain many things. He smiles again "You were amazing" She grins "Well of course I was it's not my first rodeo" He looks away deep down he knows she's so much older then he is she's bound to have been with other people maybe of both sexes who knows, but it's still hurtful to hear and knowing one of those people was probably Urahara makes him think he'll see him in a new way now.

She saw him look away she saw the hurt in his eyes she said It as a joke but with Ichigo being all new to this it must be hard to take. She touches his cheek "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" He nods and stands up and starts to get dressed. She looks at him "Where are you going" When he's finished he starts to walk away "I want to be alone for a while" Before she can say anything he Shunpo's away. She actually starts crying.

After leaving the underground lair he disappears he's also crying he's new to all this love crap whereas Yoruichi well he has no idea how old she is or how many people she's been with. Of course it's naive of him to think she hasn't been with other people she's gorgeous everyone must know that so what's he even doing. Yes he cares about her a lot actually but what is this to her another fling will she abandon him and find someone else or return to someone else.

Someone like Urahara he knows there close maybe he should end it right now before the pain gets to bad before the feelings he has turns to love what then what if she did abandon him what then. She can't exactly remain his lieutenant then it will be to painful".

After she's cried for about 20 minutes she gets dressed she has to find him she wanted to say that the sex they shared was the best she ever has but no she had to say that she's been with other people. She leaves the underground lair she tries to sense Ichigo's Reiatsu but she can't find it he must be suppressing it she sighs "Please don't abandon me Ichigo" She sighs she might as well go back to the Kuchiki manor and wait for him to return.

She Shunpo's away and arrives outside she's greeted by Rukia "Hey Lieutenant Yoruichi you OK" Yoruichi sighs "I'm fine" Rukia nods "Have you seen Ichigo" Yoruichi doesn't reply just walks off. Rukia seems confused "Did they have a fight or something" She tries to sense Ichigo's Reiatsu she senses it but then it's gone it's like he keeps moving. She sighs then she feels it Ichigo's Reiatsu spikes dramatically then fades she seems confused "What's going on" She heads to where she sensed his Reiatsu.

Ichigo's left the Seireietei he's in the middle of nowhere which is good he finds some mountains it kind of looks like the underground training facility he closes his eyes and the first thing he sees is Yoruichi then he sees her kissing Urahara. It makes him mad so he pulls out his sword and shoots a Getsuga Tenshou he fires several of them off before he collapses on the floor crying.

Rukia senses his Reiatsu spike again just what hell is going on. After getting closer she sees him she sees massive craters in the ground and destroyed mountains she then sees him on the floor as she gets closer she hears that he's crying. She stops next to him "Ichigo" He ignores her so she kneels down in front of him "What's wrong why are you crying" He doesn't look at her but he mumbles "I'm an idiot" She sighs "I know that" He sighs "Fuck off I'm not in the mood."

She sighs then hugs him "What's wrong tell me" He finally looks at her but then he looks away he tells her about what set this off and his feelings" She sighs "Oh I understand it explains now why Yoruichi was crying when she returned to the manor" He looks at her "She was crying why" Rukia sighs "Because she loves you now tell me what started all this" He sits down and then tells her everything" She nods and waits until he's finished then she speaks "Do you love her" He turns to her "I don't know I've never been in love before she has how do I know she won't abandon me like my mum did"

Behind them they hear crying "Ichigo I'd never abandon you I love you" Rukia stands up "I'll see you later" He nods she looks to Yoruichi and nods and they Shunpo away leaving Ichigo. When they arrive Rukia sighs "I know what you said was an accident but he's never opened up to anyone before yea us two are close but it's more brother/sister relationship with him and Orihime it's the same I think but with you it's different.

I know you love him but you have to take it from his point of view this is all new for him it's not for you although he said he doesn't know if he loves you but I know he does to be honest I've noticed it for a while I think Orihime knew it also as did Sado, and Uryu and many others he cares about you a lot he wouldn't have made you his lieutenant if he didn't I know you wasn't his first choice he probably thought it was beneath you or something" Yoruichi nods "You was his first choice I think" Rukia nods "Really."

She nods "And it's not beneath me at all I love him and want to stay with him I don't know how or when it happened actually I think I do when he beat Zaraki and he was bloody and near death" Rukia nods "He nearly died he never told me that" Yoruichi nods "Yea one of many times he's nearly died he's damn to stubborn to just give up not when he has people to protect" Rukia smiles "It's kind of the reason I love him so much as a brother/sister thing I mean."

Yoruichi nods "I thought maybe he was in love with you doing all that to rescue that then doing the same thing to rescue Orihime" Rukia smiles "To be honest at one time I thought maybe I was in love with him but only for a minute I care about him and don't want to see him get hurt that's all"

Yoruichi nods "Is that why you came here" Rukia nods "Yes I'll leave you two alone" Yoruichi nods and Rukia Shunpo's away. Yoruichi returns to Ichigo who's still at the same place. She sits next to him "Hey" He looks at her "Hey" She rests her head on his shoulder "What I said I didn't mean it yes I've been with other people I'm a lot older then you but I've never felt this way about anyone before the moment I met you I knew you were special you have a heart of gold your stubborn, cocky you never give, up you protect everyone now you need something else someone to help you someone to love you and that's me.

"I've been in love with you since I found you after you beat Kenpachi" He looks at her "But that was years ago" She smiles "Yes but I didn't make a move because I knew other people loved you and though maybe you loved them like Rukia and Orihime."

He looks at her "Rukia and I are just friends I think of her as a sister and Orihime well I'm not sure what I class Orihime has she's a really good friend nothing more I never dared to love anyone" She nods "Since you lost your mum" He nods "Yea" She sighs and moves so she's now in his lap" The role of a hero is a lonely road you have friends and family by your side but you need to love also" He sighs "But what if something happened to you I couldn't bare it" She smiles "Your not going to lose me and I'm not easy to kill and I'll never abandon you so get that out of your head."

He nods "OK" She smiles "What I should have said was that was the best sex I've ever had nobodies ever made me feel the way that you make me feel" He chuckles "Do you know how corny that sounds" She grins "Corny or not what I said was the truth me and you are together that's all that matters OK" He nods "OK" She smiles "Good now lets get out of here I could use a hot shower and so could you wanna share" He smiles "I don't see why not" She grins then stands up and pulls him up and they Shunpo back to the Kuchiki manor.


	3. Ending The Boredom

Captain And The Lieutenant Part 3 Ending The Boredom

It's been two weeks since Ichigo became a Captain with Yoruichi as his Lieutenant to say that Soifon was happy with not only a Rioka being a Captain although she admits he's earned it what's really bothering her is that Lady Yoruichi is in love with him and also his Lieutenant.

After Yoruichi explained everything to her she gave in she didn't totally like the idea of her Lady Yoruichi being with a kid more then two centuries younger then her but she wants her idol Lady Yoruichi to be happy and it seems Ichigo makes her happy.

They actually had an argument because she kept calling Ichigo the Rioka until Yoruichi demanded she call him by his real name and to get over herself Soifon had no choice then to accept him although they both knew they wouldn't be close friends.

For Ichigo it was kind of a shame he knows how much Soifon idolises his girlfriend yes they are now confirmed as boyfriend and girlfriend but he would like to be friends with her if she wasn't so stubborn and cold to everyone she might like him like a lot of people in the soul society.

Soifon and Yoruichi often spoke about this very subject and with Soifon being like she is it kind of made Yoruichi sad she's like her two favourite students to get along she thinks Ichigo would give it a go but Soifon that's another story she's just so pig headed it's annoying sometimes.

Soifon did think about it maybe it could work she doesn't want Lady Yoruichi to be unhappy she's been so happy since Ichigo and her finally admitted there feelings to each other It also explained why she was so protective of Ichigo when she stopped her from interfering when Ichigo was fighting Byakuya that time.

She's also not stupid there was rumours that she was in fact in love with Lady Yoruichi and at first she thought maybe they were true but that changed if she had to put her finger on it then it would be devotion to her she's her idol her Senpai nothing more she hatted those rumours but she ignored them for the most part sometimes she secretly wished she could kill them without leaving a trace she could do it of course but she never acted on those emotions.

Three days after he became a captain Ichigo returned home as he was still in school Yoruichi stayed and hung out with Soifon but every night when Ichigo was dropping off to sleep Yoruichi would appear and climb into the bed with him they didn't always have sex sometime they just cuddled luckily Urahara soundproofed the room so if they did decide to have sex the others wouldn't hear.

Unfortunately the first time they had sex in Ichigo's bed it wasn't soundproofed and lets just say Karin and Yuzu were pretty traumatised the next morning unlike Isshin who was ecstatic at his son finally becoming a man little that he knew his son had been having sex with Yoruichi several times before he returned home it was just the first time he knew about it.

Now being the weekend Ichigo spent it in the Soul Society not by choice mind you there was only so much him normal recruits could do and occassionly Yoruichi who had to drag her boyfriend to the soul society to take some responsibility and do some paperwork.

He's been doing paperwork now for four hours straight and he's bored shitless what's worse is Yoruichi is sitting back at her desk having done all her paperwork an hour ago is now taking a nap with he feet on her desk. Ichigo keeps looking at her and then gets back on with his work.

After another 10 minutes Yoruichi jumps up and starts stretching "Oh I'm so bored" Ichigo looks up "If your so bored then why don't you do me a favour and help me out" She grins "As tempting as that is my little Ichi I have a much better idea I'll be back shortly you carry on ploughing through the paperwork" He grunts "I hate you" She grins "Don't worry my little Ichi what I have planned you'll be happy and I'll also make it up to you later if you know what I mean"

Ichigo blushes and she smiles she jogs over quickly plants a kiss on his lips then Shunpo's away. He sighs "I really hate her sometimes" He hears cackling _**Quit your whining king you bagged a babe and have your forgot what she said about making it up to you later wink wink you know king I'm jealous as hell**_ Ichigo grins "Good now shut up I have paperwork to do" He hears more laughing but then nothing. He sighs and continues filling out the paperwork "Now I know why Rangiku hates it so much and she's only a lieutenant how do the other captains do it."

Yoruichi uses Shunpo to arrive at the Squad 10 barracks she rushes past Toshiro's desk as she uses flash step and he groans "Damn you Yoruichi" He hears a giggle "Sorry Little Toshiro" He curses. He makes her way to his Lieutenant's room to find Rangiku as per usual getting out of doing paperwork she's actually lying on her bed bored.

Yoruichi leans on the door frame "You must be as bored as I am" Rangiku sits up "Lieutenant Shihoin" Yoruichi sighs "Drop the title just call me Yoruichi or Ichigo's lover she chuckles at the last comment as does Rangiku.

Rangiku smiles "What can I do for you Ichigo's sex slave" Yoruichi laughs "He's my sex slave and I have an idea for something to do Little Ichi's so bored he needs a break from paperwork and I have an idea to help him unwind" Rangiku grins "I'm listening" Yoruichi grins "Have you heard of Karaoke" Rangiku grins "You mean that human world thing where you sing and make fools of yourself."

Yoruichi grins "That's the one" Rangiku grins "Orihime once took me to one it was funny Orihime really shouldn't drink" Yoruichi grins "I kind of figured that when she snogged Hisagi" Rangiku grins "Yea he told me" Yoruichi grins "So you in" Rangiku grins "Hell yes so who else do you have in mind other then the three of us" Yoruichi grins "Well Ichigo's friends of course Rukia and Renji and I think we need to bring Soifon along." Rangiku raises an eyebrow "Is that wise."

Yoruichi grins "Probably not but it could be funny to see her drunk" Rangiku nods "Yes I'd pay to see that who else" Yoruichi shrugs "Whoever wants to come I'll leave that in your hands just let me know when your done so I can relieve Little Ichi of the nightmare of paperwork" Rangiku grins "I love your little nickname for Ichigo-Kun so adorable" Yoruichi smirks "I know."

She Shunpo's out the room again and flash steps away knocking all Toshiro's paperwork for a second time all over the floor the last thing she heard is "DAMMIT YORUICHI" She just grins. He next steps is to get Soifon onboard then travel to the human world to find a Karaoke bar.

She finds Soifon in her office doing paperwork "Little Bee" Soifon looks up "Lady Yoruichi what brings you here" Yoruichi grins "Were going to the Human world for some fun I expect you to be ready soon to leave I have big plans for my Little Ichi today" Soifon smirks at her nickname for Ichigo then her face drops "I have paperwork to do" Yoruichi grins "Where's your sense of adventure your coming and I won't take no for an answer."

Soifon groans "No" Yoruichi grins "Sorry Little Bee not gonna fly were going to do an human world activity called Karaoke it's a lot of fun Kisuke took me once" Soifon cringes at that name she may not like Ichigo that much but she hates Kisuke Urahara more she sighs "What happens at these Karaoke thing" Yoruichi grins "Now now Little Bee if I told you where would the mystery be you'll find out when everyone else does" Soifon sighs "Just who is going" Yoruichi shrugs "Whoever Rangiku can find" Soifon sighs "Fine" Yoruichi grins "Thanks Little Bee" She Shunpo's away

Soifon smiles "Your always so happy fine I will see what the big deal is haven't really been to the Human World much maybe it will be fun. She smirks then continues with her paperwork.

Yoruichi then heads to the Senkaimon and goes through for her next step of finding a Karaoke bar then her last job is to get Ichigo's friends to come how hard can that be.

Rangiku has been recruiting Karaoke recruits she's already got Rukia and Renji, Hisagi and Kira said sure, Shunsui said yes so of course Nanao would have to come also. Toshiro was the first she spoke to after she helped him pick up the paperwork of course. Yachiru said she's come but Zaraki said no. Momo now recovered also said she's come which should be nice for Toshiro, Ikkaku and Yumichika said they'd come she visited Kukaku who said she'd come if it was for Yoruichi and Ichigo still not knowing he's actually her nephew yet.

Unohana said she couldn't come but made Isane go which of course Kiyone jumped at the chance to go also she asked Hanataro who was also given permission to go by Retsu the last person she visited was Nemu Kurotsuchi knowing what she got up to with the Quincy Uryu Ishida she invited her also how she got permission is anyone's guess.

She didn't ask anyone else some for obvious reasons (Konamura) and others for being just dull and would ruin the fun (Byakuya) and being to Old (Yamamoto) and lastly for being I'll (Ukitake) All in all it should be interesting.

Yoruichi easily found a Karaoke bar and booked it for the night but made it private and also the DJ was given the night off she'd get someone else to do it Kisuke maybe. That wasn't hard Kisuke said sure after what she had in mind. This only left one objective Ichigo's friends.

The strangest thing is they were all together Orihime, Chad, Uryu and some of his other friends who she didn't know. She smiles "Hey guys" Orihime smiles "Yoruichi-San how are you" She grins "Just fine Inoue-Chan" She sees a redhead staring at her breasts. Orihime's told her about that girl. There's one guy who's literally drooling all over the place She nods "Sado-Kun, Ishida-Kun" Chad just nods normal for him Uryu nods "Yoruichi-San what brings you here"

She grins "Well I've just booked out a Karaoke bar and your all invited Ichigo will be there and some friends from you know where" A girl with black hair steps forward "You mean the Soul Society right" Yoruichi smirks "You know about that huh so what's your name" The girl smirks "Tatsuki Arisawa" Yoruichi smirks "Ichigo's mentioned you his oldest friend" Tatsuki nods "Yea so where is Ichigo we haven't seen him since school on Friday" Yoruichi grins "He's in the soul society being a Captain mean he has paperwork but with my devious plan my Little Ichi will be happy."

The one who was drooling stops "Little Ichi" Yoruichi nods "Yea my boyfriend Little Ichi" The girl with red hair is shocked as is Tatsuki the guy who was drooling is almost crying the other boy just smiles. Keigo groans "So not fair why does Ichigo get the hot girls and not me" Tatsuki grins "Probably because he saved the world he's strong, attractive and better then you in every way." Keigo just pouts.

Yoruichi grins "So you all in" They all nod she turns to Orihime "A word Inoue-Chan" She nods "Of course Yoruichi-San" They both walk away. Yoruichi nods "That girl with the red hair she's that perverted lesbian you mentioned right" Orihime nods "Yes is that a problem" Yoruichi sighs "Could be a lot of soul reapers will be coming here knowing how she is I think it would be wise if she doesn't come I don't think they'd take to kindly in being groped by her.

I know she's your friend but I don't really know her and only a few soul reapers who visited here know her so knowing how she liked to fondle breasts it might be wise to tell her she can't come"

Orihime nods "I understand so when is the Karaoke starting" Yoruichi grins "Booked for 8pm until 5am" Orihime nods "I'll let everyone know" Yoruichi nods "Thanks Inoue-Chan" Yoruichi turns to leave and Orihime waves "Bye Yoruichi-San"

She runs back to her friends she then makes a face "Chizuru unfortunately you are not allowed to attend she knows of your tricks and she doesn't approve and I don't think anyone else would either a lot of high ranking Soul Reapers are coming and they wouldn't appreciate being groped by you"

Chizuru sighs "Not fair fine enjoy your fun see if I care" She storms off and Orihime sighs. Tatsuki pats her back "It's for the best Hime" Keigo grins "Ichigo's really dating her what a lucky guy such big... Before he can finish he's on the floor from a punch from Tatsuki "Shut up your pervert she seems nice and as Ichigo's friend I don't appreciate you saying stuff about his girlfriend" Chad nods "I agree Keigo cut the crap."

Keigo looks at him "Your all no fun" Mizuiro sighs "Asano-San he has a point it's rude and un called for" Uryu nods "So Inoue-Chan when did she say it's starting" Orihime grins "She said 8pm tonight until 5am a private event with loads of soul reapers coming I wonder if a certain Nemu will turn up" Uryu blushes at that" Tatsuki laughs "Uryu's got a girlfriend" Uryu scoffs "Hardly" Chad smiles "Looked like it your snogged her all night pretty much" Tatsuki laughs "Wow hey when was this" Orihime smiles "A few weeks ago when Ichigo became a Captain."

Uryu smiles "I wonder if Shuhei Hisagi will come you and he shared a kiss I believe" Tatsuki's stunned "She did what wait I thought you loved Ichigo I never asked you about it" Orihime sighs "I confessed to him but he didn't feel the same way about me but I'm OK with it Kurosaki-Kun and Yoruichi-San are in love with each other so I'm happy for them"

Tatsuki's shocked "He's actually in love with her" Orihime nods "Yes I think maybe he was the moment she showed her true self to him" Keigo speaks "True self what do you mean" Uryu sighs "Yoruichi-San has the ability to turn herself into a cat a speaking cat" Everyone's shocked then Chad continues "Ichigo told me that when he was rescuing Rukia after beating Kenpachi Zaraki she brought him to her hidden hideout and she turned into her Human self there's only one problem when she transforms she's naked."

Tatsuki grins "So he's a pervert like his dad" Keigo and Mizuiro just grin Uryu looks unsurprised. Orihime giggles. Chad continue "He freaked out and covered his face but being Ichigo he opened his fingers Ichigo told me that although he was shocked she was so beautiful he was staring at a goddess well she is called the Goddess of Flash."

Tatsuki grins "The way he was around women I know he got bright red and stuff but because he never noticed Orihime I kind of thought he was gay but now it makes sense and also makes sense of what happened when Karin bumped into me a few days ago and told me he was as she called it fucking like crazy" Keigo grins "Way to go Ichigo" Uryu just rolls his eyes. Chad just smirks as does Mizuiro. Orihime who has still not really gotten over Ichigo even though she tells people otherwise is kind of jealous..

Yoruichi steps into the Senkaimon then returns to the Soul Society. As soon as she gets there she Shunpo's to the Squad 14's barracks to say hello to her little Ichi to break the news to him.


	4. Karaoke Madness

Captain And The Lieutenant Part 4 Karaoke Madness

Summary

Karaoke Time everyone turns up and has a great time there's a few surprises along the way

Notes

Some people will be OOC but come on drinking does that to you enjoy

Ichigo's at his desk "How the hell can there be so much paperwork surely a new squad can't have that paperwork there doing this to me on purpose for all I've done for them and this is what they gave me" He hears a chuckle and sees Yoruichi leaning against the wall.

Ichi-Boo what's with the pouting" She Shunpo's and appears in his lap "Is my little Ichi pouting" He sighs "All this damn paperwork is driving me insane" She leans forward and kisses him "Well Little Ichi that's why I've been busy sorting something out to help my Ichi."

He looks at her "So what have you been doing instead of helping me out" She grins and kisses him again "All in good time Ichi-Boo" He sighs "Well I have to get back to this" She smiles "Oh no Little Ichi paperwork is done for today" He sighs "Yoruichi" She grins "Come with me we have to meet up with Rangiku" He raises an eyebrow "Rangiku why" She grins "Come on Ichi-Boo"

He sighs "Fine anything to get away from this damn paperwork" She grins "That's the spirit" They leave the barracks and Shunpo to Squad 10's barracks when they get there Rangiku's there with Toshiro and Momo. Rangiku grins "Hey Ichigo-Kun" He nods "Rangiku, Hey Toshiro, Momo" Toshiro nods "Ichigo" Momo waves "Hi Ichigo-Kun" He nods "Hey" Rangiku grins "So hows the paperwork" Ichigo grunts, Toshiro smirks "That bad aye."

Ichigo grunts "You don't want to know so what's going on" Toshiro knows but he shrugs "Just got told to come here" Ichigo raises an eyebrow but just shrugs" Yoruichi hooks her arm through his "Come on Little Ichi lets go" Toshiro smirks and Rangiku and Momo giggle at the nickname. As there walking to the Senkaimon they meet up with Rukia and Renji.

Rukia grins "Hey guys" Renji nods "This should be fun" Ichigo looks at them "So do you know what's going on"They see Yoruichi glaring at them they both shake there heads "No we just told to meet at the Senkaimon"

Ichigo raises an eyebrow again but says nothing _Just what are they planning_ They continue walking and arrive at the Senkaimon they see Shunsui Kyoraku, Nanao, Nemu, Kira, Hisagi, and Soifon. Ichigo looks at Yoruichi she just smiles "Be Patient Little Ichi" He rolls his eyes Hichigo laughs **Little Ichi that's so cute** Ichigo grunts "Shut it."

The Senkaimon opens there all about to step in when they hear "Wait for us" Ichigo turns around to see Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru coming there way. They wait for them whilst there waiting Kukaku turns up "Hey guys been a while kid a captain quite a surprise" Ichigo nods "Yea nice to see you again Kukaku" Ichigo sighs "So will someone tell me what's going on" Everyone feigns ignorance and he groans but says nothing. Everyone enters the Senkaimon.

They come out inside Urahara's Shouten. Urahara smiles "Welcome everyone I have Geigai's for everyone Kurosaki-San your bodies upstairs" Ichigo nods and heads upstairs. He enters his body and Yoruichi meets him outside the room "Come on my Little Ichi relax" He nods "Are you going to tell me what's going on" She grins "Something everyone will enjoy" He sighs "So they all know" She nods "Yep" He rolls his eyes. She leads him outside and he gets another shock.

Outside waiting for them is Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and surprisingly Karin and Yuzu and when they see him they grin "Ichi-Nii and both run to him and they hug him. He groans "I've only been gone a few hours" Yuzu grins "You looking forward to tonight" He sighs "I have no idea what were doing"Karin grins "Karaoke." Ichigo looks shocked "WHAT"

Everyone groans Yoruichi grins "Calm down Little Ichi it's not that bad" He sighs "Not that bad Karaoke are you mad" She grins "I'll make it up to you tonight" He groans "Fine" Everyone sighs in relief. Yoruichi grins "This will be fun" They all start walking on the way they meet some other people Shinji, Lisa, Love, Kensai and Mashiro.

Shinji grins "Wow a lot of people here what's going on "Yoruichi grins "Karaoke" Shinji grins "Oh this should be fun" Shunsui talking with Nanao when he notices Lisa "Lisa nice to see you" Lisa nods "Shunsui, Nanao" Nanao smiles "It's been a while Lisa" Lisa nods "It has" They all start walking and after a short walk arrive at the Karaoke club. They all walk inside the adults all get alcohol the kids get coke of cider.

Whilst everyone's getting ready Isshin sneaks in as soon as Urahara told him about the Karaoke he knew he had to see this. A few people sings Yachiru picks the cheesiest song anyone's ever heard called Barby Girl by a band called Aqua she even dragged up Ikkaku to do the male singers parts which everyone laughed when it happened. After and hour Hisagi and Renji did a song together Tatsuki and Orihime did a song together.

Rangiku did one although he's was pretty bad as she was pretty drunk already Yoruichi did one with Kukaku, Shinji, Love and Kensai did one together which was just so funny. Lisa and Nanao did a song together. Shunsui did one so did Toshiro with Momo.

Tatsuki steps up and speaks to Urahara who's become the DJ for the night. She grins pick a song for Ichigo" Urahara grins "Ichigo are you mad" She grins "Do it" He sighs "Your funeral" She just smirks and head back to her seat. She grins and tells Orihime who looks stunned but she giggles.

Urahara grins "Next song and it's Ichigo's turn to sing" Ichigo's talking with Chad when he hears his name he looks at Urahara "NO WAY" Everyone starts chanting ICHIGO ICHIGO ICHIGO ICHIGO he sighs "Dammit I hate you all."

He stands up and takes the mic "Who did this" Urahara grins "Tatsuki" He looks at Tatsuki and glares at her she grins and gives him a double thumbs up he looks at Yoruichi who grins he shakes his head then turns to Urahara "What is the song."

Urahara grins "A cheesy song by Ricky Martin, Livin La Vida Loka" Ichigo's stunned "I'm not singing that" Urahara smirks "Come on Kurosaki-San" Ichigo grunts "I hate you all" He sighs and the music comes on he shakes his head and then he starts singing. Everyone is stunned there all quiet. Yoruichi hasn't stopped blushing and grinning the same could be said for every women here.

When the song ends the whole room is quiet Hitchigo grins **Wow you shut them all up your really suck** Ichigo scratches his head and looks out at everyone. It's Isshin who shatters the silence "Well done son you take after me the Kurosaki men can really sing.

Ichigo blushes everyone they starts cheering and clapping he smirks and tosses the mic to Urahara then sits down as soon as he sits down Yoruichi climbs into his lap and starts snogging him. None of the Visards know about him and Yoruichi so there all shocked.

Kukaku has been sitting down trying to figure out that voice she knows it but it can't be Uncle Isshin he's dead. She looks at Ichigo getting his face almost sucked off by Yoruichi. It's only when Karin and Yuzu hug him that she starts to get confused again.

She then sees Isshin _What the hell how can it be_ She stands up "Isshin" Isshin looks over not expecting to see his niece here. "Kukaku" She walks up to him and punches him in the face "You bastard I thought you were dead."

Everyone has now noticed Isshin then they remember what he said and there shocked. Ichigo looks at Kukaku "Why did you hit my dad" Kukaku stops "Dad" He nods "Yea" She grins she walks up to him and hugs him "I have a cousin"

He looks stunned "What I'm not a Shiba" Isshin grins "Actually you are" Ichigo turns around "What your a Kurosaki" Isshin scratches his head "Yea about that I took your mothers surname" Ichigo clenches his fist and punches Isshin so hard he flies right through the wall Kukaku grins "Definitely a Shiba" Yuzu looks through the hole "You OK dad."

Karin grins "That was awesome damn bro she turns to Kukaku "Wait does that mean were cousins" She grins "I guess It does kiddo." She grins "Cool" She then turns to Ichigo "We have family" He ruffles her hair "Yea." Renji grins "Damn Ichigo your a noble now."

Ichigo looks stunned "I'm what" Rangiku grins "Your from the Noble family of the Shiba's" Ichigo raises an eyebrow "You mean I'm like Byakuya a ponce Noble" Yoruichi hugs him "Oh my Little Ichi is a noble" Karin grins "What does that mean exactly is it something like Royalty."

Isshin walks back through the hole and pats Karin on the shoulder "I guess it kind of is" Karin turns around and kick him in the bollocks "Arsehole you never told us we had family" Kukaku grins "She's a Shiba also I can sense the fire in her." A few people mainly the captains and the Visards are in shock.

Everyone sits down Kukaku sits closer to her new family she's over the moon she has not only her uncle back but three cousins in Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu. She watches them all she's proud of them all but especially Ichigo he's not only a hero but he's a captain with a new squad and he also has an amazing girlfriend in her best friend Yoruichi Shihoin.

The karaoke continue with Kukaku and Karin doing a song. Soifon does a song and she has a nice voice. Ichigo grins then Renji grins "Come on Noble Kurosaki" Ichigo sighs but stands up Ichigo and Renji sing Great Balls of Fire. After a few hours Ichigo sings again with Tatsuki picking a strange song for Ichigo but he agrees they sing Stay and it's cool he's actually having fun.

When he sits down a lot of the girls are jealous of Yoruichi being with Ichigo he's surprised them all with his voice. After a while Yoruichi pulls Ichigo forward and together they sing Bring Me to Life.

Yoruichi then did a song by herself which Ichigo enjoyed everyone could see the love he had for Ichigo. After another half an hour Ichigo's been drinking so he's pretty drunk now so he stands up and approaches Urahara and picks a song New Divide by Linkin Park again everyone listens to him everyone's surprised how good of a singer he is.

After that he does another Linkin Park song Points of Authority. Everyone's stunned when he's finished no more so they Yoruichi not only his her smoking hot boyfriend an ass kicking warrior, has a body of a god he also has a great singing voice. As soon as he sits down he sees everyone staring at him and he only smirks.

Yuzu grins "That was awesome Ichi-Nii" Karin grins "Yea who knew my bro could sing" Kukaku grins "Wow Ichigo you surprise me everyday." Yoruichi grins "And he's all mine" She climbs into his lap "Wow Ichigo your full of surprises." There's a lot of jealous looking women in the building now. Other then Kukaku, Yoruichi and his sisters. Isshin grins "You see that Masaki our son is full of surprises I'm so proud."

Yoruichi stands up and requests a song for Ichigo to sing as it's getting late won't be much more. Urahara laughs and calls Ichigo up again when Urahara tells him the song he chuckles and looks at Yoruichi who just grins the song starts and he starts singing

Chad watches Ichigo he's a completely different person he's more open more happy and it's all because of Yoruichi-San she loves Ichigo and he loves her it's obvious.

Orihime watches Ichigo and Yoruichi's actions it's still hard to take that she never made her move maybe she'll never get over that but she can also see the way Ichigo looks at Yoruichi and they way Yoruichi looks at Ichigo. It's obvious to see that they love each other. She smiles although she missed her chance she'll be happy for Ichigo they are friends closer then they used to be he also risked his life to save her

Uryu watches Ichigo although there rivals there also friends and would do anything for each other. Ichigo's always been known for a degenerate but that's because nobody knows the real Ichigo. Uryu knows Ichigo his heart his loyalty and his protectiveness of his friends and family he's also been a bit of a grouch of course he knows why he's like that as does the rest of his friends.

He's never dated and maybe it was because he couldn't lose someone again it looked like Orihime was going to get with him but that didn't work out but Yoruichi has done so much more Ichigo trained him made him the man he is today and she also loves him it's obvious just by looking how they react around each other.

Tatsuki watches her oldest friend he's so different then he used to be when they were younger a cry baby who's light up the moment his mum arrived and then the death of his mum changed him he never smiled he pulled away from many people he even ran away if it wasn't for her finding him she has no idea what would have happened.

He also had a different life a life that hurt to know she couldn't be involved in. There's the situation with Orihime it was obvious she had feelings for Ichigo but she never made a move and unfortunately nothing became of it.

She's hardly seen Yoruichi before of course Orihime told her about Yoruichi and what she's done for Ichigo she's trained him made him so powerful she's seen how strong he is and it's impressive she was shocked when Yoruichi admitted that she was Ichigo's girlfriend.

Just this evening she's seen how they are around each other they obviously love each other and she's happy that he's happy it's been to long it always worried her that he never fully opened up to anyone but it seems Yoruichi has opened him up. She's also happy about him finding out about having more family she grins there so alike so is Karin actually.

Keigo and Mizuiro are watching Ichigo they were both surprised that he could sing and were as much surprised as anyone but the thing they wanted to see was the way Ichigo was around Yoruichi and it was obvious just by looking at them that there is love there. Keigo watches several nice looking women and he's so jealous and when he saw Kukaku.

He was trying to hold his tongue in then he found out she was Ichigo's cousin and he was happy until he remembered her punch and decided it wasn't worth the beating.

When he's finished they song he sits down and there's so many jealous people right there it's unreal when Ichigo sits down Yoruichi sits in his lap "I've never met a guy like you before either" He smirks "Your so cheesy but I still love you." She grins "I love you to."

Several people start to leave as it's early in the morning several go off. Rangiku, Momo and Toshiro follow Orihime home. The Visards all set off for home Shunsui and Nanao go with them. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru go home with Keigo. Tatsuki invites Rukia and Renji back to hers. Chad invites Kira and Hisagi to his. Lastly Uryu invited Nemu back to his.

Kukaku goes home with Ichigo, Yoruichi, Isshin and her new sisters. Soifon ends up going with them also Urahara said she could stay at the Shouten but as she hates Urahara she says no so she goes with the Kurosaki's, Kukaku and Yoruichi

Nothing happened between Orihime and Hisagi they didn't even speak to each other maybe nothing would become of what happened maybe it was just the drink. Nemu and Uryu did share a kiss again.

When they all got home Karin and Yuzu went to bed Kukaku stayed in the clinic which she was OK with. Ichigo and Yoruichi went to Ichigo's room Soifon ended up staying in the closet. There might be soundproof on the room but it didn't help Soifon who was in the room. She had to put up with Ichigo and Yoruichi have sex.

During the sex she ended up opening the closet door and watched them blushing at both Ichigo's and Yoruichi's bodies, she closed the door before they saw her she smirked _They really love each other I'm happy for them._ It didn't stop her from touching herself whether it was from seeing Yoruichi or Ichigo.

After they'd gone at it for two hours climaxing several times they finally stop there both breathing heavily she's on his chest trailing her finger down his chest she grins "You get better everytime" He grins "Well you bring out the best of me" They hear from the closet "People are trying to sleep lovebirds" Yoruichi grins "Little Bee I have to make my man happy you didn't have to sleep in there."

Soifon sighs "Have you finished I have to admit Ichigo I'm surprised you have a lot of stamina" Ichigo blushes "Thanx I guess" Yoruichi giggles "Now now Little Bee he's my man"

Luckily the doors closed or they would see how red Soifon's face is. Soifon smiles "Have you finished now" Ichigo nods "Yes Soifon right Yoruichi" She grins "Oh I don't know maybe we should do it once more just to annoy the Little Bee" They hear from the door "Please Lady Yoruichi" Yoruichi and Ichigo chuckles. Yoruichi smirks "Fine your a real party pooper Little Bee."

Soifon grins. Yoruichi grins and whispers into his ear "We may not be having sex but I'm still going to kiss you and kiss you and kiss you until your lips are blue" He nods "OK" She grins and locks lips with him after 30 minutes they finally stop and she still being on top of him falls asleep he wraps his arms around her and then falls asleep.

Soifon opens the door and smirks "Finally" She closes the door and shortly after falls asleep herself.


End file.
